


Restless Nights

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Reading Aloud, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: When your baby keeps you awake late into the night, H.R has a way to help settle you both
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Restless Nights

The room was dark with only the soft sound of breathing to break the silence, and finally, finally you could feel the sweet grasp of sleep take hold. Then a foot dug into your ribs and refused to shift and once again you were dragged back into consciousness. Groaning quietly, you shifted a little to dislodge it. The plan worked, but it only made things worse. Instead of just having a foot in your ribs, now it felt that someone was dancing the tango in your belly. **  
**

Cracking an eye open, you glanced at the LED clock on the bedside table. A little after one in the morning and you hadn’t slept a wink yet. 

Sighing, you carefully pushed yourself out from under the cozy covers, careful not to disturb the sleeping man next to you. Just because you were doomed to be awake, didn’t mean he had to be too. Keeping one had on your round belly, you all but waddled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The movement didn’t do anything to soothe the baby, if anything it made it worse, encouraging them to squirm in your belly even more. 

“C’mon, little bean,” you cooed softly, rubbing slow circles over the bump like you’d done throughout the entire pregnancy to help soothe the baby, “let mama sleep for a bit, yeah?”

Your plea went unheard, and neither your touch or the gentle pacing around the room helped calm the movement. 

Exhausted and out of ideas, you slumped down onto the sofa. You loved the little one growing inside you with all your heart, but this was the fourth night in a row that they’d decided to throw a party while you tried to sleep.

“Hey, what are my two favorite people doing out here?” You hadn’t heard H.R come out of the bedroom, but tilting your head back, you smiled when you saw him approaching, hair messed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Our little bean decided to throw an all-nighter again,” you explained through a yawn as H.R rounded the sofa to sit next to you.

With a kiss to your cheek, he placed a hand on your belly, chuckling quietly when he felt the movement under his palm. “See, now, little bean, as much as I love your wiggly worm impressions, your mama needs to sleep. You know how hard she works all day, helping heroes and giving you a safe place to grow, I think she deserves a night of rest, don’t you?”

For a few seconds, the baby stilled, and you started to hope that the sound of H.R’s voice and soothed them to sleep.

Then a hard kick dented your belly, and that hope was dashed. 

“It was worth a try,” you sighed, resting your cheek on his shoulder. “Go on, go back to sleep, we’ll be okay.”

“I won’t leave you out here,” he said, standing up and offering you his hands. “Come with me, I have something else I want to try.” You let him help you up and guide you back into the bedroom. “Get as comfy as you can.”

You did as you were told while H.R went to one of your bookshelves and searched for a moment. When he’d found what he was looking for, he returned, joining you on the bed, but settling so his head was near your belly. 

“This book I have here is a special one. It’s the first book I completed on this Earth. It’s about a brave and beautiful heroine and a man who didn’t deserve her but strived to be worthy every single day. They go through an incomprehensible amount of danger and strife, and the man messes up a lot, but the heroine is still always so perfect.”

H.R looked up at you as he spoke, your eyes meeting. “What the man doesn’t know is that the heroine was deeply in love with him the whole time and couldn’t imagine a world without him.” You added and H.R returned your smile. 

“I’m going to read it to you, little bean, and you’re going to fall asleep and let your mama get some too, deal?”

H.R shifted so he was comfortable and flipped open the book. He started to read, and even if the plan didn’t work on the baby, you instantly felt yourself relax. You loved his reading voice, and closing your eyes it was easy to let the tension drain away. And it seemed you weren’t the only one who felt that way. By the end of the first chapter the baby had stopped their wriggling and by the end of the second you were sure they’d also fallen asleep. H.R kept reading anyway, going through several more chapters before carefully shutting the book.

“The little bean sleeping?” He asked quietly.

“Mmm.”

“They aren’t the only one,” he chuckled, moving back up the bed and carefully pulling the covers over you both. “Get some sleep, baby bean.”

You nodded, already half asleep. “Thank you.”

H.R smiled and kissed your forehead, “Anything for you two. I love you.”

“We love you too.”


End file.
